Conventional environmental radiation detectors typically include two general types, one being sensitive specifically to photons and charged particles, such as ionization chambers, and the other sensitive to neutrons, such as moderated proportional gas counters filled with boron trifluoride (BF3) or 3He gas. Currently, for detecting all types of environmental radiation, including photons, charged particles, and neutrons, two different types of radiation detector must be used.
Accordingly, it would be advantageous to provide a universal environmental radiation detector that is capable of both detecting and separating signals from photons, charged particles, and neutrons. A universal radiation detector would be useful in the field of environmental radiation monitoring, with potential applications including area monitoring around nuclear power plants, particle accelerator facilities, radioactive material storage facilities, and ports of entry, among other applications.